I Want You To Love Me
by Gellershorty101
Summary: High school fic, Mon and Chan suffer from attacks against their relationships but will their love make them strong enough to get past the challenges that come their way? COMPLETE (1)
1. Chapter 1: Wow!

A/N Hey everybody! This idea came to my head last night and I haven't seen others like it so please don't think im copying anyone's story. I would just like to say that if you hate it too bad! Anything in italics is someone's thoughts. Without any further delay...O yeah, here is what you need to know: Monica's fat, Rachel is popular and head cheerleader but is still best friends with Mon and Phoebe (yes phoebe is in high school with them), Phoebe is..well Phoebe, Joey is Joey, Chandler is the most popular boy in school and captain of the basketball team, and Ross is a geek.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah right, in my dreams! *pictures dream* ahh.....  
  
Monica looked in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face. I don't get why I even have to go to school! It's so stupid! I hate the first day of school! She looked at herself wishing she were as pretty as her friend Rachel.  
  
"Monica, honey, Phoebe is here!" Jack yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" she screamed dreading going to school.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she passed her only brother, Ross, studying.  
  
"Ross school didn't even start yet why are you even studying?"  
  
"I really want to be valedictorian and I don't think I can do it without a head start"  
  
She sighed, not even caring anymore. When Monica arrived downstairs she knew her mom would be criticizing her outfit so just grabbed her knapsack and ran out the door. Phoebe followed curiously.  
  
"It's the first day of school, why so floopy?" asked Phoebe  
  
"I wish I was skinny!" Monica blurted out, not meaning to express herself too openly.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry you're a great person on the inside and that's what matters"  
  
"I don't care, I wish I was like Rachel and you and every other girl in the world!" she screamed, running away from Phoebe.  
  
When she came to school there he was. Standing sexily with his arm up against a locker, his bright baby-blue eyes sparkling, and cute light brown hair, was Chandler Bing. This is what she lived for. Her only reason to carry on. He was just standing there talking to a pretty girl and she couldn't help but stare. Snapping back to reality she remembered that she could never get a guy like that not in a million years.  
  
"I see you're having fun" said her best friend Rachel as she approached her smiling.  
  
"Can you blame me, I mean Chandler Bing!"  
  
"Well if you want I could talk to him maybe ask him if he wanted to go out with you? I see him at the basketball game to night, cuz the cheerleaders get to go!"  
  
"No Rach, you can't! He would never wanna go out with me it's not even worth asking. Besides it would just embarrass me, so please don't do it!" she begged  
  
" Ok im with you cheech. Just remember you had your chance" she said just as the bell rang.  
  
Rachel left for her first class when Monica realized she had no idea where her class was. As she strutted down the hallway, looking at down, before shoe knew it she tripped and was on the ground her books spread out all over the floor.  
  
"Shit" she whispered, not even noticing him standing there.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Chandler said quickly  
  
"Well you should be " she stopped, realizing who it was.  
  
There was a chocked look on her face and Chandler was actually taken aback.  
  
"Here lemme help you" he offered, and she excepted not knowing what to say.  
  
"Thanks" was all that came out.  
  
"See you later.. Monica" he said, noticing her name scribbled on a notebook.  
  
"See you" she said quietly.  
  
I cannot believe it!! He knows my name! Sure, he saw it on my book but who cares! Chandler Bing knows who I am! He probably will never talk to me again but I don't care cause CHANDLER BING knows who I am!!  
  
She ran off to class, hoping to maybe run into him again.  
  
Will Chandler talk to Monica? Or will he ignore her like the rest of the world?  
  
Thanks for reading! I PROMISE it will get better if you want me to continue it. I will also be starting another fic soon so look out for Gellershorty101 and also please REVIEW they make me soooooooo happy! I NEED REVIEWS (even if they are bad, but hopefully they are good) 


	2. Chapter 2: Too good to be true

A/N I decided to post the 2nd chapter quickly cuz I know the first one sucked. I promise it will get better and I just wanna say that the girls are in 10th grade and the guys are in 11th. I don't care if thats not how it should be cause im writing this. O yeah and sorry about the spelling errors in the last one! I swear I will be more careful now.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be here writing a fic about them?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chandler walked off to class and went on with his day, quickly forgetting about bumping into Monica.  
  
As Monica arrived in the lunchroom she spotted Phoebe at a table and ran over to sit down.  
  
"Oh my god you will never guess what happened!" squealed Monica, overly excited.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I literally ran into CHANDLER BING in the hallway! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wow, did you say anything to him?"  
  
"I just said thanks, because he helped me pick up my books."  
  
Monica had replayed the moment over and over in her head all day. She wanted to see him again so badly. Just then,Joey Tribianni, Chandler, and their friend Billy, walked into the cafeteria. Monica was jumping out of her seat so Chandler would notice her. Suddenly, a girl named Katie came up to Chandler and put her arm around him. Monica sat back down, defeated, and could even hear some of their conversation as they passed by.  
  
"So you're coming over to my house later right?" asked Chandler.  
  
"You bet" she whispered in his ear, with a teasing look on her face.  
  
" Hey, you two lovers! I got us a table right here!" shouted Joey, to get their attention.  
  
Monica realized that Chandler had a girlfriend but she didn't care because he never kept them.  
  
"Monica! Monica? Earth to Monica! Are you even listening to my story?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Sure something about ... uhh, umm, vegetables?" she guessed. "You know what, you really need to get over Chandler" Phoebe continued " I mean I don't wanna be mean about this but I don't think he will ever go for a girl like you, which just means he is a jerk! You are such a nice person and he just ignores you cause you are fat! I bet if you were thin he would be all over you, so you really shouldn't even wanna go out with a guy that shallow!"  
  
"I know its just he is soooo cute!" Monica sighed, gazing at him. "And I don't care if he is shallow because in my mind he has been pretty nice!"  
  
"Whatever, I guess he is just like a celebrity to you, that you know won't want you but you still drool over him anyway." said Phoebe.  
  
The bell rang and Monica ran off to her English class. She was not looking forward to this one, because it is an honors class so it will be harder and filled with basically only juniors. She walked through the doors and took a seat. Then it happened. He walked through the doors. Monica almost screamed. She actually had a class with Chandler in it.  
  
"Hey Chandler lets get a seat in the back" Billy said to him.  
  
" Nah, I can't, my contacts broke and I can't find my glasses so I'm just gonna sit up front." said Chandler  
  
"Okay, well I am gonna go back their, I don't want people to think I'm a geek"  
  
" No one will think that but whatever, sit where you want" Chandler said to him, wondering why he was even friends with that jerk.  
  
He sat down on the left of Monica and started going through his textbook. Then he whispered to Monica:  
  
" 'Scuse me? Monica? Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked  
  
"Sure, Chandler, one second." she said nervously as she rummaged through her pencil case.  
  
"O yeah, sorry about knocking you down in the hall this morning." Chandler added as she handed him a pencil. "I mean I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going cuz I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Lauren and I had other things on my mind. Why am I even telling you this you don't care about my problems. Now you probably think im an idiot" he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I forgive you, about the hall, and im sorry too. I bumped into you as much as you bumped into me. And also, you're not an idiot. You just started to babble a little." she laughed nervously.  
  
"Well so we're okay? I mean you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay so, friends?" he wondered, extending his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Friends" she answered shaking his hand.  
  
Could this be the start of something? Will Chandler and Monica really become friends? Or is Chandler really the jerk Phoebe assumes him to be?  
  
YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!!  
  
Please review im serious!! Happy Holidays everybody! 


	3. Chapter 3: Am I dreaming?

Well, im back with another chapter in case anyone is still reading or even ever read this. I know I got a couple reviews and id like to say thank u but if u read this I don't care if u hate it just REVIEW IT!! It makes me happy. So in this chapter nothing much happens but its important to build up to where I want this story to go if people want me to continue it so.on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had a funny one, maybe next time o well.I don't own anyone in this story except maybe Chandler's friends but they really aren't that important  
  
Monica sat in her history class bored out of her mind. She just wished that the period would end so she could go to lunch and hang out with Phoebe and Rachel.  
  
Oh my god! How long is this period? Come on, five more minutes..four more minutes...three more minutes..why cant this clock go any faster..  
  
After what seemed like hours the bell rang and Monica hurried off to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Pheebs", Monica shouted, reaching her in the lunch room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
As Monica sat down and started rambling off about Chandler and how cute he was and how she made small talk with him in English class, he walked in with a girl named Katie wrapped around him.  
  
"Ugh, just when I was thinking he was flirting with me he goes and gets another girl!"  
  
"Mon, I don't mean to sound mean about this but I think he just really needed to borrow a pencil and you were the closest one next to him who could give him one" Rachel added.  
  
"I know he would NEVER, ever date me, but still..."  
  
"You know what I think", Phoebe started "I think you need a boyfriend that is NOT Chandler to get your mind off him"  
  
"Oh please! Like any guy would want to go out with me! I'm ten times larger than any other girl in the school AND I am an ugly, hideous pig!" Monica shouted and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh poor Mon, I didn't mean to make her upset"  
  
"Well, Pheebs, I think you did"  
  
As Monica started her way out of the lunchroom she got caught in the middle of a fight between Chandler and Frank, (no not that Frank) Katie's ex- boyfriend.  
  
"You think you can just steal my girl!" yelled Frank  
  
"Hey! I didn't steal her, you two broke up!" shouted Chandler  
  
"Yea and maybe I should tell you why we broke up!"  
  
"I could care less! I just want YOU out of our face!" Chandler screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Frank charged at Chandler with all of his might, knocking both of them onto the ground in a wrestling match. A crowd started to gather around them and Monica quickly forgot about her reason for being so sad and just wanted to get Chandler out of that fight. She knew though, that it was out of her control. After much punching, kicking, and shoving, a teacher finally appeared along with the school nurse. Chandler had a bloody nose and black eye, while Frank was just squirming in pain.  
  
"You two! Go to the nurse and get fixed up and then report to the principal's office at once!" the teacher stated and walked off. This left them with the nurse, being escorted to her office.  
  
Later, after being sentenced to two weeks detention, Chandler met up with Katie in the hallway. Of course, Monica was there. Just my luck she thought.  
  
"Hey hun" said Chandler while giving Katie a kiss.  
  
"Hey! Oh don't look now but I think Fat mama over there is checking you out!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Monica Keller, the ugly one who weighs like six thousand pounds! I swear she must eat like one hundred bricks a day to get that fat! And I hear she is a dork, not to mention her brother but at least HE is thin, she is just some bulky, tractor that you would never see in a slim fast commercial!"  
  
"Hey! You know what Katie! Her name is Monica GELLER! AND SHE ISNT UGLY! IN FACT, I THINK SHE IS A MILLION TIMES PRETTIER THAN YOU ARE OR EVER WILL BE. YOU'RE THE TRACTOR WITH YOUR OVERSIZED HEAD SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL!!" Chandler screamed, outraged and walked towards Monica.  
  
"I am so sorry, she is such a jerk I-"  
  
"No, no, you have nothing to be sorry about! You are the only one who has ever stood up for me like that! I cannot believe it!"  
  
"Well im glad you appreciate it and also, everything I said is true (pause) you really are a million times prettier than Katie and probably all the other girls in this school"  
  
She was stunned.  
  
"I-I.I" not being able to make out the words.  
  
Finally, she new she had to say something: " I am not pretty. I weight twice as much as you and have ugly hair and eyes and im all fat and chubby!" Duh! Nice one Monica why did you have to go and say that! Monica thought.  
  
"No! NO! Monica, its not how much you weigh that makes you pretty. Its how much you genuinely care about people and their feelings and how even though people are rude to you, you still forgive them and are kind and gentle. And also its not just that- you have beautiful black hair and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes I have ever seen!"  
  
Chandler added " and I want to admit something" he continued, directing his statement toward the large crowd who had been watching the scene, " If the entire school had not depended on me to go out with all of these girls and be popular and snotty well then too bad because I don't want to be that guy anymore! I am sick and tired of having to be perfect every second so that the most popular guy in school doesn't do ANYTHING wrong! Because believe it or not I make mistakes and I am not just sexy and hot! I happen to have actual feelings and a good heart!" and with that he turned to Monica:  
  
"Monica, will you go out with me?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...(if u want me to)  
  
Yes, I know you probably expected him to come around and me the sweet guy well you were right! Anyway I promise more soon if u want so please review! I might not get the next one up till after new year cuz my bro will be using my computer since he is back from college but w/e.g2g friends is on!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven can't last forever

Hey! Here is Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews! And also, whenever its someone's thoughts its in italics but that doesn't seem to be coming out on the computer so forget it lol. This chapter is very upbeat with just a lot of CnM happiness and it also skips in time a bit later.Ok so this takes place where I left off after Chandler asked out Monica.  
  
Disclaimer: they are on my Christmas list and my mom said she would get them for me so I will own them by this Thursday!!!  
  
This one will be longer than the others  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Monica's thoughts- Oh my god!! Did he actually just ask me out! I have never ever gone on a date before OH MY GOD!! Is this a dream cause wow I never want to wake up! I hope its not a dream. I hope he really asked me out and that I wasn't imagining it. Ok Monica breathe! Say something SAY YES!  
  
"Okay" she said as calmly as possible.  
  
"That's great!" Chandler said  
  
By now, everyone was gathered around them with awestruck faces, completely amazed that the most popular boy in school is going out with MONICA GELLER.  
  
"Oh my god, what a loser"  
  
"I cant believe it"  
  
"Why would anyone want to go out with her?"  
  
The new couple could here the whispers in the crowd and rushed out as quickly as possible. Soon they arrived at Chandler's car.  
  
"I am so sorry, our school has so many jerks"  
  
"It's ok Chandler, its not your fault I am fat!"  
  
"What! No-no I didn't mean that I just meant-  
  
"I know its ok, thanks"  
  
They stood there a few minutes in a long awkward pause.  
  
"You really want to go out with someone like me?" both said in unison.  
  
"Haha, well I guess we both had the same things on our minds" said Chandler  
  
"Yea I guess so"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Ok I'll go first" started Monica "Why wouldn't I want to date you?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I can't keep a girlfriend longer than a few minutes as you just saw"  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you never will"  
  
"Well, I am also friends with such jerks that you don't want to get involved with"  
  
"Not all of your friends are jerks"  
  
"You don't know them like I do. They can be pretty bad, except maybe Joey he is a little to dumb to be mean" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, whatever I still want to go out with you"  
  
"Ok good so why wouldn't I want to go out with you?"  
  
"I'm fat"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I am fat and ugly and guys want thin and sexy"  
  
"Most guys! I am not like those other guys! I like you for who you are and I do think you are sexy!"  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled not knowing what to say. No one had ever called her sexy before.  
  
They left it at that and went into Chandler's car.  
  
"So, should I take you home and we can go to a movie later?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great"  
  
They sat there for a minute looking into each others eyes.  
  
Snapping out of it, Chandler said "Umm uhh I don't know where you live"  
  
"Oh yea umm go straight and make a left, I'll tell you as we go"  
  
A couple hours later.  
  
"Wow, that was a great movie" said Chandler  
  
"Yea it was really good"  
  
"So its still early do you want to go out to eat?"  
  
"No thanks" she said, having already ate too much popcorn and trying to lose weight.  
  
"Ok, uhh, umm, do you want to go for a walk? Its really nice out"  
  
"That would be great"  
  
As they were walking through the park, Chandler slowly grabbed Monica's hand.  
  
WOW! I am holding hands with Chandler Bing! Monica thought.  
  
"Hey, you want to sit down a minute? My feet need a rest and I have a basketball game tomorrow"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They reached a bench and sat down. The moonlight started reflected on their faces as stars began to appear. They looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
Monica leaned in closer, anticipating her first kiss.  
  
Chandler moved closer to her and put his hands on her face. Leaning in, their lips touched and soon his tongue entered her mouth. After a minute of a deep, passionate kiss they stopped for a brief second but then continued. They made out for a long time when eventually Chandler broke the kiss.  
  
"Uh oh its almost eleven and your brother made me promise to bring you home by 10:30"  
  
"Ross isn't the boss of me. Besides my curfew is 11:00 so we have to go anyway"  
  
They were driving and approaching Monica's house and Chandler spoke up  
  
"That was one of the best kisses I ever had"  
  
"Me too. Except that was the only kiss I ever had"  
  
Good going Mon! why did you have to tell him it was your first kiss! He didn't need to know that! She thought  
  
They walked to the door, Chandler said goodnight and was about to kiss her when he noticed Ross spying on them from the window.  
  
"Ross is looking so im not gonna kiss you"  
  
"Its ok I don't care about him"  
  
"I just don't feel comfortable in front of your brother. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.  
  
Monica ran up the stairs, ignoring Ross's questions and went straight into her room to call Rachel.  
  
"Hey Rach, OH MY GOD I have to tell you all about my date with Chandler!"  
  
"Ok! Spill the beans! Give me the gossip!  
  
"Can you call me back on three-way so we can get Pheebs in too"  
  
"OK bye!"  
  
After pouring her soul out to her two best friends she finally went to sleep dreaming about that kiss.  
  
One month later  
  
Things were going pretty well for them. After about a week the school got used to the fact that it was no longer just Chandler it was Chandler and Monica. They were inseparable. Never apart.  
  
They were at Monica's house after Chandler had just dropped her off from school.  
  
"Hey Mon!"  
  
"Hey Chandler!"  
  
"Do you want to come over my house tonight and watch a movie? My mom is going to be in Scotland on some book tour thing and I have the whole place to myself!"  
  
"Ok sure! Let's go!" she said to her boyfriend of one month. They walked hand in hand out of Monica's driveway. The store was only a block away and it was a beautiful day out so they decided to walk.  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk Chandler spotted Joey walking his dog across the street.  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
"Hey Chandler!"  
  
"I love Joe's dog im gonna go pet it! Want to come?" Monica asked.  
  
"Ok sure lemme just tie my shoes"  
  
Monica ran across the street and started fussing over Joey's dog. Joey, Chandler, Ross, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel had all become good friends since Chandler and Monica got together. The two groups had intertwined.  
  
Chandler started his descent across the street and saw a car parked a little down the road. It was Frank, Katie's ex. Chandler recognized the car anywhere.  
  
"There he is" Frank whispered to himself as he pressed his foot on the accelerator.  
  
Zooming down the street Frank drove right into Chandler and then everything went black.  
  
Thanks for reading ! it couldn't stay happy forever! I had to do it! I love hurting Chandler cuz its funny! Ok maybe not so funny, but w/e. u must review or else!!! Umm lemme think I know I said it would be a while b4 then next update but I go this one up quick but I doubt then ext one will be as fast. You never know though! Anyway review review review!!! Merry Xmas and Happy Hanukkah!! O yea and Happy Kwanza too! Are there any other holidays im forgetting? 


	5. Chapter 5: Just let him be okay

Ok I wrote chapter 5 if anyone actually is reading this. Thanks for the reviews and I forget who it was who said this but you are right- not too many popular kids like chandler would go for a girl like monica but its my story ( so anyway this one is shorter than the last one because I don't have a lot of time on my hands. And also, any medical stuff I say that is wrong just forget about it cuz I don't know anything about that.  
  
Disclaimer: Tomorrow is Christmas and there is a pretty big box under the tree.  
  
Sirens .  
  
Arriving at the hospital, were both Joey and Monica. Monica was in tears and Joey held her in a hug trying to comfort her.  
  
"Its ok.shh.everything will be alright"  
  
"How do you know that Joey!? He could die!"  
  
"I know, I know, just don't think about that right now"  
  
The doctor came out of the room three hours later.  
  
"Hello I'm Dr. Keller"  
  
"Is he ok?" Monica asked, ignoring the doctor's outstretched hand.  
  
"It is too early to tell. The car hit him at about 70 mph and he went down very quickly but luckily it did not run him over"  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked  
  
"I mean that the car hit him with extreme force but when he became knocked out he fell to the side, not in front of the car."  
  
"Huh?" Joey asked still not getting it  
  
"Joey! The car didn't run over Chandler it just hit him and he fell away from it" Monica shouted between sobs, getting frustrated by Joey's stupidity.  
  
"Sorry," Joey mumbled.  
  
"So how is he?" Monica questioned nervously.  
  
"Well. his right rib is broken but that can be mended easily. Umm, he currently is unconscious, but if we don't watch him closely he may slip into a coma. As for the rest of him. his left leg is broken and well, so is his left arm. And his head, is well, pretty damn bruised."  
  
"He also has a significant amount of brain damage so it could take him longer to wake up let alone recover"  
  
"Will he be okay?" Joey asked, hopefully.  
  
"If he's a fighter than I hope so, but it doesn't look good." the doctor continued "You may need a miracle"  
  
"Oh my god" Monica breathed "Can I see him?"  
  
"Ok but don't touch him" the doctor ordered.  
  
Monica nodded and walked through the doors. What she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
Covered in bandages and tubes, Chandler's face was barely visible. His mouth was covered and hooked up to a respirator (if that's what it's called?), and the rest of his face was covered with bruises and bandages. This wasn't the Chandler she knew. He was strong and confident, with a courageous personality. The Chandler that was hooked up to all those machines was weak and fragile, not at all like he used to be.  
  
Ignoring the doctor's orders, Monica gently placed her hand on his and stroked it softly.  
  
"Please get better, Chandler. please" she begged, barely audible.  
  
All of a sudden a machine on her right started beeping uncontrollably until finally its sound turned into one long noise. Not knowing what else to do Monica ran out of the room and found a doctor, his doctor, and he and two nurses ran back into the room with Monica in tow.  
  
"Quick! Give that to me!"  
  
The nurse wheeled over something that Monica recognized as a CPR machine.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Chandler's body jerked up at the shock he received and almost instantly the long noise returned.  
  
"Call Dr. Williams immediately! This could be terminal"  
  
The nurse ran out of the room as Dr. Keller and another nurse frantically tried to stabilize Chandler.  
  
"Where's Williams! We're losing him!" the doctor screamed "Get Williams NOW!"  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
Tada!!! Chapter 5! Little bit of a cliffhanger there for ya! Hope you all had a good holiday! Chapter 6 I would expect sometime soon but not before the new year! So I will keep going with this but only if you want me to so you must review!! O and also I have this idea for another story but I don't know if I should do two at once. Any suggestions? Okay well just review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Right here with you Part 1

Hi! Ok Pudge if you're reading this I have two things to say 1. I'm pretty naïve when it comes to anatomy so I don't care how many right ribs there are lol and 2. One time a doctor came up to me when someone I knew was in the hospital and said "You may need a miracle" so ur wrong doctors can be that mean (im not saying that they are all like that cuz I do know some nice drs.) Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry the last one was so short! O yeah and this takes place where the last one left off.  
  
Right and sorry about inaccurate medical stuff cuz im not in med school and don't plan on it. If it bothers u that much then don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: Right, so I didn't get them for Christmas after all and you wanna know why? Im Jewish! Yup just realized it.sad.Maybe next Christmas? I mean Hannukah! Damn it.  
  
Dr. Williams arrived in the ER hospital room shortly after he was paged and started to perform CPR. After stabilizing his breathing and reconnecting him with the respirator, he slipped into a coma.  
  
Monica was in the waiting room frantically pacing the floor as the doctor came out.  
  
"We have stabilized him but there is some bad news.um, he, uhh, I really hate telling people this, he uh slipped into a coma."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Well is he going to come out of the coma?" asked Joey.  
  
"It's always possible and he does seem to be fighting, but considering his severe condition, it may not be soon"  
  
Monica was now sitting on the floor sobbing.  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"No! It's not okay!"  
  
"He'll-"  
  
"I just want to be alone, okay?" she asked, not trying to be mean.  
  
Joey silently agreed and left her to sulk.  
  
"Hey Chandler, I'm really worried about you. Please, please wake up. For me?"  
  
It's okay Mon, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm really trying to wake up. (Chandler's thoughts in case the italics don't work)  
  
"Your mom is here and so is Joey, Rach, Pheebs, and Ross. We're all here and we're not going anywhere.We just want you to get better fast so we can hang out with the old Chandler. The one who makes us laugh and cheers us up when we're feeling down. The one who makes me feel so happy. Who makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. The one that I look forward to seeing everyday. The Chandler that, the Chandler that, I love."  
  
"I love you, please, please." Monica began as she broke down in tears.  
  
I love you too.I think.man I'm too young to be in love.  
  
"I know you use to be the guy who went out with all of the girls and never wanted anything serious but I hope that now you can find a place in your heart to love me. Please? Don't worry about that now though, just get better"  
  
I am really trying to get better and I know I love you just don't freak out if I freak out okay? Stop acting like she can hear you! You're unconscious! God Chandler, you really need to stop talking to yourself and just open your eyes!  
  
"The doctor's say visiting hours are over and that I have to go but I'm coming back later okay? Don't worry everything will be okay. I just really want you to.I need you to wake up. If you don't I don't know.I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Monica grabbed his hand in a last attempt to awaken him.  
  
"I love you so much and if you don't wake up I can't imagine what my life would be like. You're my everything and I need you." she said in hysterics.  
  
Damn it Chandler just wake up! She probably thinks you don't love her! Okay if you don't wake up right now you might lose Monica forever! Just open your eyes for God's sake!  
  
As much as Chandler tried he couldn't scrape up the strength to just open his eyes.  
  
"Bye Chandler. I love you. I'll be back later."  
  
Just open your eyes damn it! Great Chandler, just great. She's probably in Canada by now! Just open your eyes, you may have lost her for good!  
  
Monica left the hospital sadder than she ever thought she would get.  
  
"I cannot believe you're crying so much over a guy!" Monica thought to herself "It seems like only yesterday you couldn't get a date and now you're crying over the guy you're in love with!"  
  
Over the next two weeks everyone in the gang went to visit Chandler daily. None went as much as Monica. Unfortunately, she seemed to stop paying attention to her own life and just stayed with Chandler whenever possible.  
  
Rachel walked into the hospital room alone, wanting to tell Chandler something very important.  
  
"Chandler, it's been two weeks and I really believe you're trying to wake up, I do, it's just that this is affecting Monica not just emotionally but physically. I mean, I never thought Mon was ugly when she was really heavy, but now she is almost as thin as me! All the guys at school are making eyes at her! She's become so much skinnier I'm actually scared she might get sick! It may not seem possible to lose so much weight so fast but that's what's happening and I -none of us can seem to get her to eat. I'm scared for her health! I know that she'll get better if you wake up, but if this continues on she might get anorexic! Oh God, I know if you wake up everything will go back to normal so just please, please wake up! She doesn't even talk anymore! All she does is come here and visit! You, you just, you just gotta wake up!"  
  
*Meanwhile in Frank Thompson's House*  
  
"Man, have you seen how sexy Monica looks?" asked Frank.  
  
"I know, if you hadn't already wanted Monica I would so be going after her!" said Frank's friend Pete.  
  
"Hey!" said their friend Steve, walking into the room. "Can you guys fill me in on this whole plan I think I may have gotten a little bit confused."  
  
"Well," started Frank "I know that Monica was such an ugly pig before, when she was fat, so I figured that she would be desperate for a guy to go out with. So I figured I could use her to get a good lay"  
  
"Smart" said Pete  
  
"But then she got with that Chandler and I knew I had to get rid of him. I saw him walking across the street and I just zoomed into him as fast as I could and sped off," said Frank, taking a puff of marijuana.  
  
"Good job, I never liked that son of a bitch anyway" said Steve.  
  
"I was scared that Joey would recognize my car but I don't think he was paying attention to that I think he was too wrapped up in his dog and Monica wouldn't even know what my car looks like"  
  
"So anyway," continued Frank "Now that Chandler's in a coma and no one knows I did this to him, I am going to suck up to sexy, vulnerable Monica, and get her all to myself. By the time Chandler wakes up, if he wakes up that is, she will be with me and won't wanna go back to Chandler."  
  
"What if Bing wakes up before you get to do this?" asked Pete  
  
"That is why I am going down to the hospital later to see what the doctors say about his situation and if he is likely to wake up"  
  
"Do you think Monica will ever want to go for you, I mean after the whole cafeteria thing?" asked Steve  
  
"Oh she will, and if she doesn't. I'll make her."  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNN  
  
Okay so if anyone is reading please please please review! If so, next Chapter coming soon! 


	7. Chapter 7: The plot of revenge Part 2

Here is Chapter 7! I don't have much interesting to say so ill get right to it.o in case u were wondering the reason this has taken me so long is that I broke my finger so I couldn't type it and now it still hurts but I'm managing. The things I do for this story that people aren't reading!  
  
And yes this story is a bit unrealistic but it's a fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the stuff except for maybe frank's friends  
  
Frank arrived at the hospital later that day and after making sure that no one was in Chandler's room he went inside. He had just found out from the doctor's that Chandler's condition didn't seem to be progressing nor was it getting worse. Now, Frank wanted to make sure it didn't get better.  
  
He looked at Chandler lying on the bed hooked up to a bunch of machines and a slight shiver of guilt ran over him. He completely ignored it and looked at the respirator next to him.  
  
Frank slowly leaned over to pull the plug when a nurse walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh nurse, ma'am, I wasn't doing anything I was just checking up on my friend"  
  
"Well I don't want to seem rude but its way past visiting hours and I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He left the hospital, upset that he couldn't put an end to Chandler.  
  
"I am telling you! That's what I heard!"  
  
"But how could Frank have saved Chandler from dying!?" asked Monica.  
  
"Pete told Jenna who told Greg who told me that he went to visit Chandler in the hospital and saw the respirator was unplugged and hooked it back up to save his life!" exclaimed Rachel.  
  
"Wow! Well, thank God for that. I always thought Frank hated Chandler though."  
  
"I guess accidents bring out the best in people- even people like Frank"  
  
"I think I am going to go over and thank him, I mean, who knows if a nurse would have noticed"  
  
Rachel agreed as Monica made her way across the cafeteria.  
  
"Excuse me, Frank?" Monica asked, tapping on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around, surprised.  
  
"Hey hon." he replied, flirting.  
  
"I just wanna say thanks for helping out Chandler, if you weren't there then he might have not made it"  
  
"No problem, I mean his accident made me notice how fragile life is and that I should be more kind to people. I know I was a bastard to him, and you, in the past but I really think I can be a better person now that I realize what can happen."  
  
Taken aback by his honesty, Monica answered, "Wow I never expected to hear that"  
  
"Can we be friends? Will you PLEASE except my apology, because I really am sorry."  
  
"Well, I-I okay sure why not. I forgive you and yes, you can be my friend"  
  
"That's great!" Frank answered, extending out his hand.  
  
Another week had past and Chandler still hadn't gotten any better. Monica still went to visit him everyday. But most importantly, Frank had become Monica's best friend- someone she could hug, someone's shoulder she could cry on. Someone she cared about and someone she thought cared about her.  
  
"Honey, please wake up!" she sobbed, holing his hand.  
  
"Yeah Chandler, please wake up, not just for me, but for Monica's sake" added Frank  
  
"What is that bastard doing here! He's the one who ran you over! Did he actually come clean and tell what he did? OF COURSE HE DIDN'T! God, Chandler wake up or he might steal the love of your life!" (Chandler's thoughts)  
  
"It's okay honey, just keep trying, I know you're fighting" Monica told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving.  
  
Frank stayed a few more minutes before starting towards the door. He was about to exit the room when Steve walked in.  
  
"Hey! Dude, I finally got it all figured out!"  
  
"How?" asked Frank.  
  
"Well you know how Monica and you are going to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, but she thinks its not a date just two friends" added Frank.  
  
"I know but you have the car!"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"So, after the movie, tell her you have a surprise for her. Then, you can bring her back to your apartment, pin her down and screw her!"  
  
"Wow, I cant believe YOU thought of that, I mean you're not usually the brightest."  
  
"Thanks" Steve replied sarcastically. "Are you gonna go through with it?"  
  
"Hell yeah! She's really hot! Plus he won't get in my way!" Frank said, pointing to the unconscious Chandler next to him.  
  
"Wait what if she tells someone?" asked Frank.  
  
"Tell her that if she tells, Chandler gets it"  
  
"But then she will think that the cops would get me before I got a chance to get him."  
  
"Tell her that you have a friend who will get him if she says a word"  
  
"Excellent" Frank said walking out the door with his friend, thinking their plan was fool proof.  
  
Little did they know that Chandler was right there, and that little bit of knowledge, the fact that Monica was in danger, that, was just enough will power to wake him up.  
  
*Monica's house*  
  
"Don't worry Pheebs!" shouted Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, he's my friend! He isn't the jerk he used to be!" added Monica.  
  
"I just worry about you! But you're probably right, I mean he probably is a changed man"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow cause I am going shopping if you two wanna come?" aske Rachel.  
  
"Ill go!" said Phoebe.  
  
"What about you, Mon? Rachel wondered.  
  
"Can't, I'm going with Frank to the movies"  
  
"What! But you're dating Chandler!" said Phoebe.  
  
"It isn't a date! He is just my friend! I mean it's not like we're planning to have sex or anything!"  
  
She was so wrong.  
  
"Dr. Keller?" asked Williams  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bing seems to be able to breathe independently now"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I am unhooking the respirator" said Williams  
  
"Okay"  
  
After unplugging the breathing machine they left the room and shut the door.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
And then it all stopped  
  
So? Should I continue?  
  
Also , I have this Idea for another series and I really want an opinion on a specific part of it, so if you promise not to steal my idea, I would really like you're help so just tell me in you're review and leave you're email so I can ask you, please! And always, read and review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Most have been positive so I really appreciate them! And in case anyone cares (yeah right) my finger is all better! Cheers for me! I've been having a difficult time about what to do with the whole beep thing but I finally got it straightened out and I don't care if you don't like the way I handled it cuz its my story!! MOOOHAHAHA! Im so weird.  
  
Without further ado.(ado is a funny word lol)  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
O yeah almost forgot: don't own them never will yada yada yada  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Dr. Keller?" asked Williams  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bing seems to be able to breathe independently now"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I am unhooking the respirator" said Williams  
  
"Okay"  
  
After unplugging the breathing machine they left the room and shut the door.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
And then it all stopped  
  
Ross was just about to enter Chandler's hotel room when he heard a long beeping sound, which had suddenly came to a halt.  
  
He ran into the room and looked toward Chandler. Immediately assuming the worst, he ran out of the room, through the ER and found a doctor, any doctor, that could help his friend.  
  
Ross entered Chandler's room with a very confused doctor in tow.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you drag me here?"  
  
"I was visiting my friend and then I heard a long- beep like he stopped umm breathing- or something! Check him out! Is he okay?" Ross babbled in between breaths.  
  
"Okay sir, relax"  
  
"Is he okay? Just tell me already!"  
  
"Well I don't know about his actual situation because he isn't my client but he is definitely not dead." She began, "Otherwise I really don't know if he is okay because I have no idea about his physical status or anything about what's wrong with him."  
  
"But he's alive?!"  
  
"I guarantee it. But I do think you should find his doctor to see what you got so scared about because I really don't know what happened here that made you come after me like that."  
  
"Okay thank you so much"  
  
Ross stepped out of the room and saw Dr. Keller just a few feet away.  
  
"Mr.-Dr. Keller, um excuse me sir, I just came to see Chandler and I heard a long beep and another doctor told me he was okay but I'm still utterly confused."  
  
"You said you heard a long beep?"  
  
"Yes, is that bad?"  
  
"When did you hear it?"  
  
"I don't know like five minutes ago, why?"  
  
"Ooooooh, no need to worry," he said with a slight chuckle, "We turned off the respirator because he is able to breathe independently now and whenever you turn off that machine it makes a long beep to shut down."  
  
"Thank God, so he can breathe by himself now?"  
  
"Yup, he seems to be making definite progress."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"This was great!"  
  
"I think so too! I don't think I ever had so much fun!" Frank agreed.  
  
"Hey what time is it?" asked Monica.  
  
"Only 9 o' clock" he answered.  
  
"Too early to head back home, you wanna get some ice cream or something?" she wondered.  
  
"Actually.umm I sort of have a surprise for you." He whispered hesitantly.  
  
"A surprise?"  
  
"Yeah, its to, uh, celebrate our uh, friendship, cuz you know, umm, we've been friends, um, for so long now"  
  
"I wouldn't call a few weeks a long time but I won't say no to a surprise!"  
  
"Great"  
  
*~~~~~~Chandler's room~~~~~~~*  
  
He opened his eyes slowly  
  
Where the hell am I? What's going on this isn't my room? Oh no! The dog.car .coma.Monica.Fra-  
  
That son of a bitch  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Here we are!" Frank announced.  
  
"This is you're apartment! Ohh is the surprise inside?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They entered the small apartment, Monica with a glow on her face awaiting her surprise.  
  
"When are you going to turn on the lights?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Frank? Hello? Where are you?"  
  
"OH!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~Chandler's room~~~~~~~*  
  
It all came back to him. Everything. Every damn thing.  
  
"Frank, he wouldn't dare" Chandler decided out loud, laying back down from sitting up in bed.  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Yes, he would" Chandler decided, carefully ripping off the tubes attached to him.  
  
I know I'm weak and I shouldn't be doing this but Monica could be hurt! Oh no, rape! I forgot that was the plan. Damn it!  
  
Carefully, he peaked out of his room making sure no one was looking, and still in his hospital clothes, he sneaked out of the building.  
  
What happened to Monica? Will Chandler be able to her in time? Or is he too weak to make it to the sidewalk? Please please please review! 


	9. Chapter 9: My savior

Hey people!! Okay so last chapter I only got like two reviews but I'm not worrying cause this is my first fanfic so I think 24 reviews so far is pretty great! Anyway, I've written the next three chapters already and I am spacing out the time I post them. This story is expected to be about 13 Chapters but I'm not positive yet.  
  
Disclaimer: My half birthday is in April so maybe I will get half of them?  
  
~************~  
  
"OHH!! Get the hell off of me! Get off me!" Monica shouted as Frank tried to undress her.  
  
He grabbed her shirt and tore it at the seems, trying to rape her as quickly as possible. After failing at unhooking her bra he decided to give up and head straight for the pants. Monica struggled to get free but he held her down at the wrists. Out of no where another figure emerged from the darkness. He grabbed her wrists and handcuffed both hands to the bed posts. She tried to kick her way free, but to no avail.  
  
"OWW!! Get OFF OF ME!!!" she moaned.  
  
"If you don't shut up you won't live to see tomorrow" whispered Frank, yanking off her pants.  
  
"If you don't get the hell off of her YOU won't live to see tomorrow!" shouted someone from behind.  
  
In the darkness, the person was barely visible.  
  
He jumped on Frank and threw him against the wall. Frank threw a punch back at him. Steve who had been watching the scene unfold, fled. With all his might, the mysterious figure picked up Frank and held him at the throat. He jabbed his fist into Frank's stomach, and simultaneously, they both collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Monica looked at the mystery man in horror, finally catching a glimpse of her savior.  
  
"Oh my God" she whispered to herself.  
  
The man stumbled over to her, limping on both legs.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi" Monica answered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You look cold" he said, despite the situation, took the shirt off his back and gave it to her.  
  
"I can't believe you're here" Monica said in disbelief.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about"  
  
"I know" she answered.  
  
~*****************~  
  
Joey felt he hadn't been to visit Chandler enough lately so he decided to go to the hospital. He walked into the room.  
  
There he saw Chandler sleeping under the covers.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Visiting hours start in an hour, you can come back then"  
  
"Ok" replied Joey, leaving the room. ~*********************~  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short!!! Updates soon! So who do you think saved Monica? You won't know until you review!! IF you don't review I will kill off someone!! (I wont but still) REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Not again

Hey, I'm glad to see that I still have some readers. I also would appreciate if you check out my other story, The Bachelor. If you don't want to, fine be that way! Without further ado.  
  
If the last chapter confused you, this should clear things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them!! Sue me!! (They would have the nerve!)  
  
**  
  
He stumbled over to her and uncuffed her from the bed.  
  
Thump.  
  
Chandler collapsed onto the ground; it was all too familiar to Monica.  
  
*The Hospital*  
  
An hour later, visiting hours started and Joey walked back into Chandler's hotel room. He looked at the bed that was occupied by his friend and saw him sleeping, covered by a blanket. Joey reached out and placed his hand where he thought was his friend's shoulder and then realized something.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
**  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Monica ran about the darkness, and finally found the light switch. With the lights on she instantly spotted the phone.  
  
Picking it off the base, she heard no dial tone.  
  
"Crap! He must have disconnected it!"  
  
She ran out of the apartment and knocked on the nearest door. An elderly woman stood before her.  
  
"How can I help you, dear?"  
  
"May I please use your phone? It's an emergency!"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Barely even waiting for the woman to give her permission, she ran inside and found the phone. After calling the police and hospital, she ran back to Chandler in the other apartment.  
  
Kneeling down next to him, she checked for a pulse.  
  
"Oh God," she said panting, "Please be breathing, please."  
  
Sirens.  
  
**  
  
Joey threw the blankets off the bed, to reveal a very clever arrangement of pillows shaped like a person.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
He ran out of the room and down the halls, hoping to find Chandler.  
  
While searching, he ran into Dr. Keller.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Chandler! He's not in his hospital bed!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Did he wake up?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge"  
  
"He didn't, he didn't. die?" he asked, not believing he actually said the words.  
  
"He couldn't have, I would have been the first to know."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"Let's take a look."  
  
**  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, officer?"  
  
"I'm going to need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Yes, sir" she responded as she watched the paramedics wheel away Frank and Chandler.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Monica Geller"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"16"  
  
"Address?"  
  
"92 Penguin Ct." (lol)  
  
"Okay, now for the questions. First of all, in your emergency phone call you mentioned something about rape?"  
  
"Yes, Frank Thompson tried to rape me."  
  
"Exactly, what happened?"  
  
Monica tried to stay calm, and answer as fast as possible, for this was merely a distraction to prevent her to go to the hospital sooner.  
  
"Well, Frank brought me back here and told me he had a surprise for me and I believed him" she continued, "So I walked in and it was completely dark. Then he grabbed me and threw me onto a bed. I tried to fight but he was too strong, then his friend handcuffed me to the bedpost. Steve Gallagher was his name. Anyway, he had undressed me except for undergarments when Chandler came in."  
  
She lost focus for a minute.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Oh right, so then they had a big fight and then-"  
  
"What kind of fight?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell exactly I was in a very uncomfortable position and it was very dark."  
  
"Okay, continue."  
  
"So after the fight Frank collapsed and Chandler and I said a few words. He then realized that I was locked to the bed and came over and took off the handcuffs. Almost a second later he fainted."  
  
"Okay, now," he spoke with little emotion, clearly expressing this didn't mean anything to him and that it was just his job, "What is your relationship to Mr. Thompson?"  
  
"Well, he used to be an enemy, I guess you could say, but then once Chandler got hurt, he became my friend. Oh! I forgot to mention what happened to Chandl-"  
  
"I am already fully aware of that."  
  
"Oh ok. So then Frank became my friend, or so I thought"  
  
"And Chandler?"  
  
"Boyfriend"  
  
"That will be all the questions, although you must come down to the hospital in my car so we can do the rape kit on you and check for bruising."  
  
"What?! That's really not necessary, he didn't actually rape he just tried- "  
  
"It's procedure, can't get around it."  
  
Monica gave in, knowing arguing would only make it worse.  
  
**  
  
Two hours later, Monica was sitting in the very uncomfortable waiting room, with all of her friends and family around her.  
  
"I still can't believe he woke up, and I missed it!" said Ross.  
  
"Now, you may never get to see him!" cried Monica.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," whispered Phoebe, "Everything will be okay."  
  
Everyone remained quiet for the next twenty minutes.  
  
Dr. Keller walked in.  
  
"Is he okay?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. He is out of the coma and is just sleeping now. Before was just fatigue because he hasn't had actual foods in a while and was very weak. I'm surprised he was even able to walk at all."  
  
He continued, "But the good news is that he should be able to make a compete recovery."  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Yes!" screamed Monica.  
  
Ross was visibly upset, "How come he was able to sneak out? Don't you have any security around this place?"  
  
"Well the truth is that staff is very tight and we don't have enough people to be on guard all the time. We try, but I guess we rally do need to improve security around here."  
  
"You think!"  
  
"Ross!" shouted Monica, "Would you stop! My boyfriend is finally getting better and all you care about is security! You should be thankful that he was able to sneak out because if he hadn't I would have been raped!"  
  
Monica stormed out of the waiting room and found herself in front of Chandler's door.  
  
Walking inside she saw his eyes were open. There were so many emotions hidden inside them that she could barely keep herself from holding back the tears. He looked hopeful, yet worried. She saw weakness, but also saw the strongest man in the world. But most of all, from behind those baby blues to deep inside his heart, she saw love.  
  
**  
  
That one was a little bit longer than the last one! I hope you guys are still enjoying this! I should be wrapping it up in another 2 chapters or so. Maybe an epilogue? We'll see.  
  
Please review! I don't care if you reviewed last chapter, review again!!!  
  
I have a question.  
  
Are Matthew Perry's eyes actually blue? (I've seen so many pictures of him and I am so confused)  
  
Please, give me the answer! 


	11. Chapter 11: Promise Me

A/N: I'm back, sorry I took so long since I am usually quick with the updates. This chapter focuses on M & C, but it also has some things about Frank.  
  
I just realized how completely unrealistic it is to have Chandler go and save Monica! I mean I just read Chapter 5 and it clearly says that he has a broken leg and a broken arm! (Not to mention a broken rib)! I cannot believe I was that stupid! I mean I knew it was unrealistic to begin with but now that I reread it OMG!  
  
Let's just pretend his undying love gave him the amazing strength to save her. Oh well, it's my first fic aren't I allowed a couple major mistakes? No? Oh well.  
  
Oh yeah, please just forgive the stupidness, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think that now that they filmed the last episode they are cheaper? I might be able to buy them if that's the case.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chandler!" Monica shouted, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Mon, I've missed you so much," he said weakly.  
  
"Not as much as I've missed you." she replied.  
  
They both just sat there in each other's arms, never wanting to leave that position.  
  
"I love you," Chandler breathed, taking in her scent.  
  
"I love you too," she answered.  
  
Even though she told him while he was in a coma he half didn't believe her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Wow, we're in love," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
"We sure are."  
  
They stared into each others eyes just enjoying the peaceful silence. Chandler was really enjoying being with Monica again and the fact that he was in love made it even better. He has never felt this way about anyone in his life, he actually had never truly been in love before and now that he is, he never wants to let it go.  
  
"I never want to lose you," he admitted, quietly.  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
"Promise you will never leave me?" Chandler requested.  
  
"I promise," she answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Frank awoke in a hospital bed, not quite remembering why he was there. He looked at himself, scratches and cuts covered him.  
  
"Hey!" said Steve walking in.  
  
"Hi, why am I here?"  
  
"Chandler knocked you out when the whole Monica plan backfired."  
  
"Oh yeah" he said, remembering the incident.  
  
"What happened to Chandler?" Frank asked, hoping the worse.  
  
"I tried to go look but his friends are all around there and I didn't want to take the chance of them catching me cause then they might arrest me. I'm pretty sure Monica knew I was there."  
  
"Okay, well can you call Pete for me and ask him to go check on the whole situation."  
  
"Sure, and Frank, are you still going to try to break them up, because if Chandler is better it will be very difficult."  
  
"Steve, I don't care how hard it is, I want Monica, and I am not letting Chandler keep her."  
  
"But they are gonna arrest you for-"  
  
"I know, I know, I will probably go to jail but I am a minor so they may cut me some slack. Besides, even if I did go to jail, when I'm outta there, I am carrying out my plans."  
  
"I really think you should just give up alrea-"  
  
"No, I am not giving up."  
  
~*~  
  
"You look so much thinner"  
  
"Yeah I lost a lot of weight when you first slipped into the coma."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Um, I wanted to give you this," Monica said handing him a teddy bear and a balloon that said "Get well soon."  
  
"Thanks, you really didn't have to though"  
  
"I know but I wanted to."  
  
"So."  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember who was driving the car that hit you?"  
  
"Frank," Chandler stated firmly, completely remembering that day one month ago.  
  
"What!?" Monica screamed.  
  
"I expected you to react that way."  
  
"Well it's just that he became my 'friend' after the crash so I mean I just figured it was a drunk driver or something!"  
  
"No it was Frank, I am positive."  
  
"Is there any way we can prove it?"  
  
"Well, assuming he is still the idiot he used to be, he might have forgotten to clean the bottom of his car and their still might be dried up blood." Chandler thought, "Has it rained since the accident?"  
  
"No!" Monica jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Well, unless he was smart and cleaned off his car we might have evidence."  
  
"I'm going down to the police right now to tell them!" Monica exclaimed, dropping Chandler's hand in the process.  
  
"Mon, wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, just stay, just a little bit longer?" he begged.  
  
"But the evidence!" He might have Steve clean off the blood right now!"  
  
"I don't care I just want to be with you"  
  
"Okay, well can I at least tell someone and then have them take care of things?"  
  
"Fine," Chandler said.  
  
Monica ran out of the room and seeing Rachel before anyone else, explained everything. Rachel agreed to take care of matters, and Monica quickly went back to her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay, everything is being taken care of."  
  
"Good, now I want to talk to you about 'us'"  
  
"What? What is there to say about us? We are in love! You're not breaking up with me are you?"  
  
"Mon, Monica, just calm down." I am not breaking up with you I am madly in love with you! I'd be dumber than Frank if I let you go."  
  
"Okay, good, cause you kinda freaked me out for a minute. So, what is there to talk about? I mean, we're pretty good."  
  
"It's just that, I know Frank will try to destroy our relationship, but now that I am back nothing will happen to you, I promise. But, I am graduating this year, hopefully," he said with a chuckle, "If I am able to catch up on all the work that is, anyway, I'm going off to college and I'm worried because you would be so far away."  
  
"Chandler"  
  
"Mon, I love you so much, and I am afraid that we being apart will be too much to handle."  
  
"Chandler, can't you just go to school close by? That way we can be with each other all the time! And next year when I graduate, hopefully I can go to the same school as you."  
  
"We both know that there aren't any good schools close by, and I really don't want to go to a community college."  
  
"So what are you saying? That we see other people for the next 5 years?"  
  
"No, just the opposite in fact."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Monica I love you, we both know that after all we have gone through we are gonna end up together. There is no question when it comes to forever. We're young so we wouldn't want to rush into things, but it's obvious that we can't mess up destiny. So I figure, why not give destiny a head start."  
  
"I want to marry you, Monica. I know you are only sixteen but you will be seventeen in two months. I am already eighteen and I promise I will never leave you no matter what. When I get out of here I am going to buy you a ring, a promise ring. You have to promise me that when we are ready, probably when we are out of college, that you will marry me, Mon."  
  
"I know it's hard to plan your future so far in advance but we can do it, Monica. It's going to be tough, I know. We'll try to see each other as much as possible; hopefully we will go to the same college. I need you to be with me forever and I am not going to let anything come between us. Monica, will you promise to marry me?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"MONICA!!" screamed Ross, coming in, interrupting one of the most important conversations.  
  
"It's Frank"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He escaped"  
  
~*~  
  
Yay! Chapter 11!! This is definitely going to be like 14 chapters, next one will be up the sooner you review!! REVIEW!! Go!  
  
Dedicated to the late Captain Kangaroo, died age 76  
  
*Moment of Silence for my second favorite Joey* You know who my first favorite is! 


	12. Chapter 12: Wanting answers

Hey! I just realized another pretty big mistake, although you may not have noticed- I said in like the second chapter that the guys were in 11th grade and the girls were in 10th. Well I am gonna ignore that and just pretend its 11th and 12th kay? Good.  
  
BTW, there is this one part where I talk about the show Friends, and I just kinda reversed the names, you'll see, it's not really that important, but w/e.  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't need to do this every chapter but I do so.I don't own them, probably never will.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's Frank"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He escaped"  
  
~*~  
  
"Drive faster, Steve! Drive faster!"  
  
"Hey, the last thing we want is a cop chasing us, okay, besides I'm already fifteen miles over the speed limit."  
  
"I just don't want them to find me!"  
  
"Relax, already, geez, they probably didn't notice you left yet, I mean, the hospital didn't know when Chandler escaped, why would they notice you?"  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
"Officer Pollock, I just received a call, about that Frank Thompson guy we caught before, he escaped from the hospital," explained another officer.  
  
"I'm on it!" Pollock, replied running out the door.  
  
"Oh and Pollock! We also received an anonymous phone call of his red Mazda speeding down highway 54!"  
  
Pollock nodded and ran to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay honey," Monica started as she entered Chandler's room, "Rachel talked to the police and they are trying to track him down."  
  
"Great, so now can we finish that discussion we were having before, I mean, I know that the moment is ruined so I guess I'll just ask you again. Will you marry me?" Chandler asked, "Someday?" he added carefully, not wanting to scare her.  
  
"It's just, I am only sixteen," said Monica.  
  
"Almost seventeen."  
  
"I know but, can we really be sure that that's what we really want?"  
  
"Mon, I know that it scares you but that's only because we aren't adults yet. Does that really mean that we're too young to fall in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"I know it scares you, but think about it, do you love me?"  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
"Can you imagine your life without me?"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Can you see yourself as my wife and mother of my kids someday?"  
  
"I think about it all the time"  
  
"Do you want to marry me someday?"  
  
".yeah"  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
  
There was a long pause before Monica finally spoke up. Up until this point she really hadn't known the answer to that question herself.  
  
"Frank"  
  
~*~  
  
"Faster! Can you please drive faster?"  
  
"No, I am not going any faster we are already going 75!" (75 mph is pretty fast in the U.S. in case you aren't American or any other place that they don't use this system.is there anyplace else in the world that doesn't use the metric system besides the U.S.? sorry for the interruption)  
  
"I'm turning on the radio maybe that will help you relax."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Coming through on the radio, "Now for your local news on WPYW New York, there is a rapist and hit and run suspect on the loose in the East long Island area, he escaped from New York University Hospital early this evening and is said to be heading south on Highway 54 in a red Maz-" Steve turned it off.  
  
"Uh oh" said Steve.  
  
"We're screwed"  
  
"You don't say?"  
  
"Get off at the next exit," ordered Frank.  
  
~*~  
  
"See anything yet?" asked Pollock through the walkie talkie in his car.  
  
"Nothin'" replied another officer in a car a few miles behind him.  
  
"Keep an eye out for him" said Officer Pollock sternly.  
  
"Will do" answered Officer Cooper.  
  
~*~  
  
"Frank?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Wait, you don't think I would do what Frank did to you do you?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Monica answered quickly.  
  
"Good because you know I would never hurt you, emotionally or physically."  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"So then what does Frank have to do with this?"  
  
"I guess I just figure, he will dedicate his life to sabotaging our relationship and I don't know if we can handle it."  
  
"Hon, you really got to be more optimistic, I have faith that we'll find Frank, and even if we don't, nothing can break us up. That would be like, like, like breaking up Courteney and Matthew on that TV show 'Friends'!"  
  
"THAT would be terrible."  
  
"Okay, so do you have final answer?"  
  
"Can you give me a night to think it over, I mean, it's a very important decision and I don't want to make the wrong one."  
  
"Of course, sleep on it" Chandler agreed, but was secretly worried she wouldn't take up his offer, "Speaking of sleep, I am soo exhausted, so can I."  
  
"Sure, sweetie, I'm going to go home too, I haven't been there much and it'll be good to sleep in my own bed instead of a hospital chair."  
  
They gave each other a kiss and Monica went off.  
  
'What if she says No?'  
  
~*~  
  
'There he is' thought Officer Pollock, spotting a red Mazda with license plate TYC83X.  
  
After signaling to the other cops, seven cars appeared around him. Simultaneously, they turned on their sirens.  
  
"Oh no. Quick, get off that exit!" Frank screamed to Steve.  
  
They sped off with the police very close behind them, in what promised to be a very extreme car chase.  
  
~*~  
  
Yay! Chappie number 12!! You must, must, must REVIEW!! I only got like three last Chapter and I am very sad about this so.If you read it, review it!! It's that simple!  
  
I want to know if you think that this is being dragged out because if you are getting tired of it I can wrap it up in like a chapter, or two but if you aren't sick of it being so long it would probably end up like 3 or 4 chapters, w/e u want! But tell me what u think  
  
And also I started another series after I quit writing The Bachelor (sry bout that) The one that I started now I plan on keeping up if I get more reviews.its called "Just Our Luck" its about all the couples (MC RR PJ) anyway thanks for reading this one and REVIEW!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT: I have a new pen name it's Heather Bing. I may be switching this story to that name so look out in case I do! 


	13. Chapter 13: The Tough Stuff

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I've been delaying this because of midterms and stuff anyway.Chapter 13! This is more action with the car chase and stuff. Oh yeah, I don't know much about Long Island's land but I am assuming that it's not all city and that there are some forests?  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't it a major human rights violation to own a person? Seriously, though- What is up with that?  
  
~*~  
  
Speeding down the black tar road, Steve could barely control his body. His hands seemed to lose feeling as he aimlessly threw the steering wheel in random directions, just trying to escape. Running through a red light, Frank nearly passed out at their current speed.  
  
"Follow that car!" shouted Office Pollock, who had by now switched onto a motorcycle, which was much easier to maneuver, and certainly smoother to follow someone with.  
  
Steve knew it was useless to continue like this, he needed a plan to lose the three cars and two Hurley's behind him. As he started to approach a more tree covered area, he had an idea. Zooming off the road he made his way through some bushes and into a small forest, knocking off his side-view mirror in the process.  
  
"Damn," Steve said aloud, then thought about how he should not even be in this mess. After all, Frank was the guilty one.  
  
"Oh God, the cops followed us into the forest!" screamed Frank.  
  
Steve had no time to respond, for he was too busy trying not to crash into any trees. Meanwhile, Pollock, still on a bike, had a megaphone and started shouting through it for the two to stop.  
  
"Stop! You will never escape in time so you might as well surrender!" Pollock managed to get out as he dodged between shrubs and stumps, dropping the megaphone in the process.  
  
Officer Cooper, also in the chase, had another megaphone. The difference between he and Pollock, was that he knew a little more about the area and what lay ahead.  
  
"If you want to die, keep driving!" Cooper shouted, "Just a little ahead the forest will let out, and there will be nothing more! You will drive off a steep cliff about one hundred feet in the air and dive into the bay!"  
  
The thing that happened next was very unfortunate for some, yet very fortunate for others.  
  
~*~  
  
Monica arrived at the hospital, more excited then ever that she finally could talk to Chandler. She had been up all night, too busy thinking to sleep. Chandler had asked her to marry him someday and she did not know what to answer him with. That upset her even more. How could she not know immediately what she wanted?  
  
This made Chandler doubt her love for him and probably gave him false hope. Just the fact that she had to think it over scared Chandler, it scared him more then anything in the world, even Frank.  
  
"Hey, honey!" Monica announced, walking into the room.  
  
"Hey," he answered.  
  
"You're looking better," she told him, planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I feel a little better, each day seems easier, but my bones still ache and right now I have this raging headache," Chandler admitted, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued as they both thought about the same thing, neither one of them wanting to start the conversation.  
  
"So, umm, I thought about what we, you know, talked about yesterday, and um, I made a decision."  
  
'This is it' Chandler feared his raging headache would get worse if she declined his offer and he did not know if he could handle it.  
  
"I knew I was scared of Frank ruining our relationship," she began, "but then I figured, he's already tried twice, and failed, and I still love you just as much as ever. Then I thought about how he would go to jail and be out of our lives, but then I figured he would be out in a year or two just as evil as before. Now I realize that every relationship comes with the tough stuff and you just have to deal with it. We, unfortunately, will have a lot to deal with as long as Mr. Thompson is around. But the only thing that matters is that I love you more than anything, and I cannot, ever, imagine my life without you. I thought about how I am just a kid too, so I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Yeah?" asked a very worried Chandler.  
  
"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that I want to marry you, Chandler Bing. But-"  
  
'There is always a but' he thought.  
  
"I am too young to plan my future so far in advance, so this is what I think we should do; we should finish school first, or at least, you should finish school first, and get a good job, then if we still want to, we will get married" she quickly added, "but once again there is no doubt that I WILL want to marry you, because I love you."  
  
Chandler breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't total rejection  
  
"Great!" he said, and then leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a small, velvet box.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"I figured I should do it right. Monica Geller, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she squealed, loudly, as he slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"How did you, when did you, what, how?"  
  
"I had Joey get me a ring catalog from this jewelry store and then I picked it out and he bought it for me and brought it over this morning." Chandler admitted with a smile, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Chandler, I love it!"  
  
"Good, I hoped you would," he said smiling, but then quickly lost that grin.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked, noting the sudden change in his face.  
  
"I was just thinking about Frank, and what he might do next, I mean, I know he'll get into trouble with the law but he'll be back. There is no stopping it, he will return. And I guess, I guess, I'm just scared."  
  
Monica wished she could tell him not to worry but she could not be sure herself whether or not Frank would try to strike again. He drove into Chandler, tried to rape her, who knows what his evil mind was conjuring up right now?  
  
If only she knew.  
  
~*~  
  
"Steve?" asked Frank.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"This is it." Frank said.  
  
"I know, this is it."  
  
~*~  
  
You all probably know what 'it' is don't you? Well you won't know for sure unless you review!! I have planned out the rest of the story and it should be three more chapters and maybe an epilogue? It depends if you're not sick of this story, or if you will be by then. But just so you know, I do know exactly what I want in this story and I have it planned out so if you don't want me to do it then I won't. 


	14. Chapter 14: Forgiveness

Hey! What's up? I really want to end this fic because I am getting tired of it, so this is DEFINITELY the second to last chapter and maybe an epilogue. Luckily, I have strep throat so I got to stay home from school and finish this, although I can barely swallow. Some of you may find the first part too farfetched and if you do I don't want to hear about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm thirteen years old for God's sake! How much do you think I own? Undoubtedly not anything associated with Friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The two runaways had been warned but they never thought it was true. The officer on the bike behind them had said "If you want to die, keep driving!" But they never took it seriously, figuring it was just a threat to make them pull over. No one will ever know how much they regretted not stopping.  
  
The car sped through the trees, crashing and bumping its way around, when out of nowhere the ground seemed to let out. The earth apparently ended at that point and before they knew it, they went flying off the edge and into the ocean. It must have been seventy feet or so, thus the pits of their stomachs went flying around, making them nauseous. Frank and Steve sunk to the bottom in between a few rocks. The car started to fill with seawater. They knew that they had to get out but both doors were jammed.  
  
The car had jumped so far, that from their perspective it was impossible to tell just how deep they were. Frank attempted to crack open the window, as the last bit of air left in the car was quickly stolen from him, but found that his last breath was not large enough. He needed more oxygen immediately if he was to survive.  
  
Steve on the other hand had long passed out from the drop, never being a fan of steep roller coasters or anything like that. Frank couldn't hold on much longer, and he tried with all his might to escape, but to no avail. He just gave up.  
  
~*~  
  
"He what!?" Monica screamed, in the hallway of the hospital.  
  
"Mr. Thompson and Mr. Kramer drowned last night during the car chase."  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica was so shocked, and as relieved as she was that they could no longer harm her or her boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
"Do you know when the funeral is?"  
  
~*~  
  
Obviously Chandler had been astounded to hear about Frank and Steve's passing, but he wasn't as merciful as Monica had been.  
  
"The bastard deserved to die."  
  
"He was a terrible person, Chandler, but you have to at least respect him, I mean, he died!" Phoebe explained.  
  
"I guess, I just." after pausing for a long time he finally continued "The guy was so harsh to us and I hate him."  
  
"It's okay to hate him! Hell, I hate him for what he did, but you have to understand that no matter what a terrible person he was, he was still a person, a person who was taken from the world. I think you should go to the funeral on Wednesday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It will prove that you are a better man than he was and that even though you hate him, you still respect him. Since you are getting out of the hospital tomorrow, you should sleep on it, in your own bed, maybe that will help you come around."  
  
"I'll think about it," he told Phoebe.  
  
~*~  
  
Home. It's amazing how much you can hate a place and then never want to be anywhere but there. Chandler arrived to a spot he never cared for, but for some reason it was the most wonderful thing he had seen in a long time. His mother looked at him, she was so happy to see that huge grin that spread across his face.  
  
He wheeled himself up to the threshold, and Nora opened the door for him. Taking in the familiar and soothing scent of the house he knew so well, he turned around and said to his mother, "It's great to be home."  
  
~*~  
  
The weather seemed to fit the setting, funny how life does that. The rain poured heavily onto the small crowd gathered in the cemetery. There weren't many people there- just Steve's parents, Frank's mother, Joey, Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, and Monica. The gang had been very disappointed about Chandler's absence. They figured if Monica could forgive him, her boyfriend should too.  
  
But Chandler didn't forgive him. It was one thing to almost lose his life, but to almost lose Monica, that would take an eternity to forgive, and he didn't have an eternity.  
  
The ceremony was destined to start in ten minutes, and Monica felt very guilty that Chandler didn't show up. Stepping aside for a moment, as the Priest got ready to begin, she turned on her cell phone and called Chandler.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to the funeral!" Monica shouted a little too loudly, causing others to turn to look at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
""Because what Frank and Steve did was unforgivable!"  
  
"I know that but you have to show respect!"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"You have to! If I can, than you can, and I did!"  
  
"You don't understand," he whispered into the phone, "When I was in a coma I heard Steve and Frank talking, they were in my room for some reason and they said 'So, after the movie, tell her you have a surprise for her. Then, you can bring her back to your apartment, pin her down and screw her!' I knew he was going to rape you before it happened but I couldn't do anything about it, and as much as I tried I just couldn't wake up. The thought of losing you was so unbearable that I can never, ever forgive him."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you actually knew."  
  
"Yeah, how do you think I knew to show up at his house."  
  
"Well, I still think you need to come down here, you remember that old saying, something about how idiots forgive and forget, and how wise men forgive but don't forget?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't you want to be one of the wise men?" she asked.  
  
"I-"  
  
She cut him off, "Chandler I'm not asking you to love him, I am not asking you to like him either, because believe me I hate him as much as you, but you do have to pay your respects, because he was loved by someone, his mother, and no matter what terrible things he did his mom needs to know that her son didn't die a hated man. Please, just come here."  
  
"Well."  
  
~*~  
  
He had arrived late, after all it took him a while to hail a cab manage to get in and out of it, and wheel his way through the uneven grounds of the cemetery.  
  
He approached the people gathered there, as the Priest made his last announcement, "Now everyone will please make their way back to the Thompson household where you can mourn with the families of Steven Paul Kramer and Frank Leonard Thompson."  
  
Everyone started to make their way out when they spotted Chandler a few feet away.  
  
"Look, it's Chandler!" Ross shouted.  
  
Monica ran over to him and gave him a hug. He had said he would show up, but after a while Monica didn't believe that he would hold true to his word. She noticed he was soaked and put the umbrella over him.  
  
"Good thing you did that, I may have rusted," he quipped, referring to his wheelchair.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to the Thompson's house."  
  
"Just one sec, there is something I need to take care of."  
  
He rolled himself over to a weeping Mrs. Thompson and told him his true feelings.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked and she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, Chandler, you came." She noted.  
  
"Yes, and-"  
  
"I am sorry for what my son put you through."  
  
"It's okay but today is not about that. I have something I need to say. As much as I disliked Frank for what he did to Monica and me, I truly am sorry that he passed away. As much as I wanted him out of my life I never wished this upon him."  
  
"Thank you, it probably took a lot to come here and say that."  
  
More than you know.  
  
Chandler nodded and strolled away having one last detail to clear up. Approaching the gravestone he noted the words.  
  
"Here lies Frank Leonard Thompson"  
Son  
Nephew  
Friend  
  
Friend.  
  
"You weren't much of a friend to me." Chandler spoke to the stone, "But I do have to thank you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be as strong as I am, emotionally that is, and if it weren't for you, Monica and I wouldn't be as close as we are now. Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two months since the death, two months since Chandler's release from the hospital, two months since Monica accepted his proposal, and two months since the drama of their lives turned back into the mundane style it once was.  
  
But now it was all about to change again, and Monica didn't know if she could handle it.  
  
You can call it separation anxiety, you can call it worries, but everyone who she admitted her fears to called it love.  
  
The day was finally here, graduation day. Chandler was actually surprised that he made it; he had missed so much of his senior year. It was suppose to be fun and easy, having the time of his life at parties, and crazy. Well it certainly was crazy. He went through so much more then most people his age went through in their whole life. Eventually he was able to catch up on work and less than a month before graduation, his senior year began.  
  
He walked out onto the football field, his attire complete with a black cap and gown. The mortarboard was tilted, its tassel hanging loosely in front of his eyes.  
  
Ross, who somehow managed to remain excellent in school throughout this whole ordeal, amazingly wound up Salutatorian. Not perfection, but pretty damn close. He was supposed to make a small speech, as he stepped up onto the podium.  
  
"Welcome Staff, Family, and Class of 1986," to that many in the class stood up and cheered, "This year has most definitely been a journey for all of us."  
  
Monica listened to her brother's speech and about what a journey this year had been. Journey, that was an understatement, this was a roller coaster. Even though her last journey just ended only a few months ago, she couldn't help but think about her next journey that lay ahead, and what it held in store for her. And for Chandler.  
  
~*~  
  
That one was longer than my others!!! I could end it here but I was thinking of doing like one more chapter that briefly covers them going thru college and getting married and then like an epilogue? You decide but in case you don't want another chapter.Good-bye! Adios! Sayonara! Au Revior!! Shalom!! And GOOD RIDDANCE!! J/K I love you guys, more stories on the way.  
  
So anyway review, tell me if I should do a little bit more and put some closure on this thing. Oh, and if you hate this I DON'T GIVE A TINY RAT"S ASS!!! Sorry, that was like the only chance I had to say that to someone.review!!!  
  
One more thing, u thought u lost me right? I have only been around ff.net since December and I want to know what AU stands for lol. 


	15. Epilogue

Hey! Last chapter! Actually it's more like an epilogue. (I know what you're thinking- FINALLY IT'S OVER!!!) I posted the last chapter like yesterday so read that if you missed it. So here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own them.  
  
Time Flies By Too Fast...  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Monica one more push..." said the doctor.  
  
"I don't want to I can't do it!"  
  
"C'mon, Mon, just a few more pushes and we'll have a baby!" Chandler said with nervous anticipation.  
  
Monica smiled at her husband, surprised at how well he was handling all of this; she certainly wasn't taking it well.  
  
"I can't do it!" she said gasping in pain.  
  
"Just think about the baby that's going to be here when it's all over."  
  
Looking into his blue eyes how could she say no, "Okay"  
  
She pushed with all her might and just when she didn't think she could handle pushing much longer she heard the faint cries of a baby in the room.  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
"Oh my God, look at her Mon she's so beautiful!" Chandler exclaimed.  
  
"Where is she, I want to hold her!" Monica screamed.  
  
"Relax, relax, they're just cleaning her up," Chandler said as they handed his wife a tiny baby, bundled in a blanket.  
  
"Hi, I'm your mommy, and I love you so much. That's daddy over there," She said pointing to Chandler who was outside telling the gang the good news, "He's okay, we like him and he's the best daddy ever, so you have to love him too."  
  
"She looks just like her daddy," Monica said happily as Chandler walked into the room.  
  
"Where is he, by the way?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Very funny, ha-ha," Monica said, sarcastically.  
  
"It's just, I don't know she just seems too beautiful to be my daughter, are you sure she is?"  
  
"Chandler, you know you're the only guy I've ever..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm just joking, she is my daughter."  
  
"Well she is my daughter too!" Monica said, defensively  
  
"I'm not saying she's not yours! In fact, I think she looks more like you, her hair her nose..."  
  
"Her hands..."  
  
"Her toes..."  
  
"Her neck..."  
  
"Her neck?"  
  
"Oh sorry I just thought we were naming the cute parts of her," Monica said with a smile.  
  
"Could we BE any happier?"  
  
"You know that's getting annoying."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I love you," Chandler said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And to think, we almost lost each other," Chandler reminisced about those days when Frank hurt their lives.  
  
"I'm glad you loved me I don't think I could've handled it if you didn't love me. I remember when I just like drooled over you."  
  
"Drooled?"  
  
"Drooled. And I sooo wanted you to love me and now you do!"  
  
"You bet I do"  
  
"Remember when we got married?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"When I almost didn't show up because I was scared Frank or Steve would barge in and ruin it."  
  
"Yeah, and then Rachel tried to convince you that they're dead, and then Phoebe made you even more scared, by telling you they may still be around as ghosts or something..."  
  
"Yeah," They both said laughing.  
  
"And now we have a little baby girl."  
  
"Speaking of which we need a name," Chandler said, realizing they hadn't decided on a name yet.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know"  
  
"Yes you do! You said you had your kids names picked out since you were fourteen!"  
  
"Okay! I do know!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"Emma Danielle Bing."  
  
"Emma Bing. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, having Bing for a last name."  
  
"So do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," he said kissing the top of the baby's head.  
  
"I still can't believe we're parents!" Monica said, excitedly, despite how tired she was.  
  
"Time flies by waay to fast."  
  
"Love you" she said  
  
"Love you more."  
  
~*~  
  
I used Emma because that's what Monica was going to name her daughter, and since in my fic Ross and Rachel aren't together, I thought I could use it....  
  
The end of my first fic!! So emotional...must...stop...tears...okay I know you are all glad that this is over but if you could just give me one final review? Please? 


End file.
